


A Not So 'Happy' Birthday

by DepressedCarrot



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Birthday, Father and Son, Gifts, Max's Birthday, Music, Pizza, School, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedCarrot/pseuds/DepressedCarrot
Summary: “Birthdays were made for people who have nothing else to look forward to. Who wants to be reminded that they've survived another year in this fuckin’ nightmare? I sure as hell don't.”Max's eleventh birthday is an important one, at least for David.David has big plans but Max isn't buying into them in the slightest.Will David finally tone it down or will Max be embarrassed?





	A Not So 'Happy' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say this is a sequel to 'I Need A Forrest Fire' but it's also a stand-alone fic so don't worry if you haven't read the past story! 
> 
> Tumblr - trashcancarrot

Birthdays had never been a special occasion. For Max, they were just considered another day. It wasn't as if his parents had ever done anything in order to make them feel any different. 

“Birthdays were made for people who have nothing else to look forward to. Who wants to be reminded that they've survived another year in this fuckin’ nightmare? I sure as hell don't.” Max scowled before placing the spoonful of cereal into his mouth and chewing as he squinted at David from across the room. 

David furrowed his eyebrows at the response, he hadn't quite expected the words to come from the mouth of the young boy after simply asking what he would like for his birthday. 

“Well, Max; birthdays are a happy occasion to celebrate all of your achievements throughout the year. Everyone comes together to celebrate a day all about you!” David practically danced around the kitchen as he placed a lunchbox in front of Max and intertwined his hands together with delight. 

David loved birthdays and every single other holiday or anniversary, there was no stopping him going overboard on any of the special occasions. 

Max glanced down towards the lunchbox that David had packed for school. The young man did his very best to father the boy and although he never said it, Max greatly appreciated the lunch he was given every single day. David even cut the crusts off of his sandwiches for him. 

“Why would anyone want to celebrate a day about me?” Max placed the spoon into the bowl. Max had never enjoyed eating breakfast before David practically forced him to eat each morning labelling it the 'most important meal of the day’. 

“I for one think it's important to celebrate your eleventh birthday because you'll never have an eleventh birthday ever again! You're important to me Max and I think you need a day to remind you of that fact.” David scruffed the top of Max's hair as he scooped up the bowl and took it over to the sink to clean. 

Even after spending the past couple of months with David he still hadn't gotten used to his guardian’s compliments. With an entire life full of negativity it was a hard task to try and peirce Max's hard skin with positive thoughts. 

For the most part Max enjoyed staying with David. He had been enrolled into a new school which was mediocre but better than the one he was in when he was with his parents. 

David had tried his hardest to make sure that his home was comfortable enough for the confused boy still pondering his parent's disappearance. He had cleared out his spare room and had told Max he could decorate it any way he wanted and David would be sure to help with painting and furnishing it all. 

When Max had opted for a harsh dark blue colour David had convinced him to go for something slightly lighter. They had bonded a lot over painting the room together over the weekend, with Max chuckling at David's mishaps with the paint and David teaching Max decorating tips. David had specs of blue paint in his hair for a week after pushing the roller up and down the wall all day. 

Even after the paint had covered the wall, the room still didn't look homely enough. With only a bed and a chest of drawers inside of the room David was desperate to kit out the room with anything that could possibly make Max slightly happier. But Max was extremely low maintenance and didn't feel as if he wanted anything other than the basic living requirements and the television in the living room. 

Max wasn't quite sure how to respond as he hopped off of the chair as David began to clean the bowl once filled with cereal. Max knew he had to finish getting ready before David drove him to school. 

David peered over his shoulder as Max exited the room to go and brush his teeth. He couldn’t help but feel defeated that even during things that should have been considered a happy occassion, Max was still so down on everything. David was desperate to make Max happy even if he had to work on it for the rest of his life. 

The week flew by pretty quickly and David had spent the entire time making sure he got everything right for the special day. Over the past few months of having Max stay with him he had learnt plenty about the young boy but not enough. 

For example, if David were to have attempted to throw a birthday party with various people from his class and summer camp his new found son would have hated his guts. 

Max was very closed off from the world and being contained into a room that was full of people focusing on solely him would have been a harrowing experience. As much as David wanted to throw the biggest and best party he had ever seen he knew that Max wouldn’t appreciate it in the slightest. He would have just had to have waited for Max to open up more until he could throw something bigger and better. 

David knew better, only gathering minimal supplies for the occasion. 

Throughout the week Max had noted that David hadn’t brought anything up about his birthday since he had asked him what he wanted. Max’s immediate shut down on the situation was a clear indicator for David to back off, he seemed to have received the memo.

David had been trying his very hardest to father Max the best he possibly could, it wasn't as if he had any prior experience. Being a camp counselor was the only form of childcare experience that he had. Looking after kids at camp for a single summer compared to taking care of a child day in and day out at home was a lot different. 

Max knew how hard David was trying, sometimes just a little too hard. Max cared a lot more than he showed but he would have never allowed David the satisfaction of knowing that fact. 

Every child internally wanted something that they refused to tell their carers. David knew that Max wanted something for his birthday, getting him nothing would have been cruel. Max deserved the world. 

When Max had first started to live with David, the young man wasn't quite sure what to do in order to make the boy happy. He had even dipped into his savings account and bought Max a PlayStation thinking it would help keep him occupied rather than him sitting in the corner of the room sulking for hours on end. 

David had given into getting Max a violent war game that the boy had pointed out in the store. David sweated nervously at the cashier, fearing the spotty teenager behind the desk would question if he was buying the R rated game for the small boy stood beside him. The cashier didn't say a word. 

Max wasn't a huge gamer but the PlayStation allowed him to have some space from David every now and then. It also allowed David to breathe and do something on his own terms like practice guitar, read nonfiction books or watch Bob Ross paint a tree on the small TV in his bedroom. 

David cringed at the sounds of gunfire coming from the TV in the living room as Max's fingers rapidly pressed against the controller. 

“Hey David, want to kill something?” Max waved the controller around as he laid on the couch. 

“N-no, Max I think I'm alright.” David tugged at his collar as he stepped back into the kitchen. It wasn't as if he wanted to get involved in all of Max's activities. 

David was desperate to find something the two of them could bond over together. Although they had a lot of fun painting Max's room together, there was only so many walls in the small apartment that they could redecorate. David had considered all sorts of options but they were all things that Max wouldn't enjoy in the slightest.

Near enough every single night after David came home from his job he would sit on the couch and strum away at his guitar. At first, Max hated every single tune and all of the stupid lyrics that passed David's lips. But he more that David played the more that Max wanted to join in. 

Max had never played a musical instrument other than a triangle in his entire life. Back at home he would listen to a lot of angsty rap songs along with the odd punk rock song to occupy it. He loved being able to turn his headphones up as loud as they would go in order to block out the sounds of the world around him. 

Max sat and watched David play each and every chord with precision. Although he wasn't Jimi Hendrix, David was the closest that Max was ever going to get to someone who knew their way around the guitar. 

When Max's birthday finally hit the young boy wasn't quite sure what the expect, knowing damn well that David would go over the top with everything. But Max was wrong. 

The day started off as any other day. David knocked loudly on Max's bedroom door in order to wake him up before making him breakfast, packing his lunch and then driving him to school. David didn't say a single thing about Max's birthday. 

Max was sure that David had forgotten about his birthday which was both a good thing and a bad thing. He was slightly disappointed that just like his parents, David didn't care about the one day that was meant to be special. On the other hand, Max truly didn't give a shit. 

David had taken the day off work in order to prepare for Max's return after school. 

During lunch at school Max had opened his lunch box only to find his usual note from David wishing him a great day, except it was different. Max glanced around to make sure nobody was watching him before placing his hands underneath the table and unfolding the note. He stared downwards at the note and read the neatly written words. 

'Have a good day at school! PS. Today is a special day so I packed you something extra. ;-) - Love David.’ 

Max screwed his nose up at the winking smiley face at the bottom of the note before screwing up the piece of paper and placing it into his pocket. He began to dig around in his lunchbox to find the extra item that had been added on the 'special day’. 

Max smiled as he pulled out a small cupcake with blue icing, his favourite colour. David really had remembered. It was clear he was restraining himself from going overboard. 

Lucky nobody at school knew it was his birthday else he would have died from embarrassment if anyone were to start singing. He wouldn't have been able to cope with all of the attention within the class, he much preferred being sat at the back of the room only shouting crude remarks every now and then at the teacher. 

“Did you have a good day at school?” David questioned as Max clambered into the passenger seat of the car, throwing his bag onto the floor and clicking his seat belt into place. 

“The usual stuff.” Max shrugged as he stared out of the window, looking back at the school he had just spent all day in. 

“Do you have any homework?” David began to ask all of his usual questions. It was no different to any other day. 

Max kicked at the bag by his feet before continuing to stare out of the window as David pulled away from the school. Surprisingly, he never lied to David when it came down to homework. Max was smart and surprisingly didn't mind doing homework in the slightest, he found it easier to concentrate at home anyway.

“I've got a history assignment due for Friday.” Max sighed, luckily it was his only piece of homework that he had been given. 

“You can do that tomorrow, there's no need to rush history. It's not as if it's going anywhere!” David snorted at his own joke as he drove back home. 

Max rolled his eyes at the poor attempt at a joke. David loved making jokes and puns that made Max's skin crawl, something about it was somewhat satisfying. 

Max didn't say a single thing on the way home, he wasn't willing to allow David to bring his birthday into the conversation. 

When it had been David's birthday Max didn't do much, he couldn't do much. He managed to fold a piece of paper in half and scribble 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVID’ onto the front with a black biro. 

That was it.

David still cried once he had received it. 

Max's heart dropped slightly at the thought of going back to David's with a group of people inside waiting to surprise him. It was something that David was capable of and something that Max believed David would do. 

The boy hated the idea of a surprise party. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and not speak to anyone for the rest of the night, he had exhausted himself too much at school through social interaction. 

David slid the key to his apartment into the lock as Max waited behind him patiently. David sighed as he held onto the handle, ready to push it open. 

“I'm sorry it's not much, Max. I didn't think you'd want anything over the top.” David glanced over his shoulder towards a dumbfounded looking young boy. 

“What are you talking about?” Max furrowed his eyebrows, not quite knowing what to expect to see on the other side of the door. 

David pushed the door open and revealed what was inside of the small apartment. Max’s jaw dropped slightly as he stepped inside. 

“Happy birthday, Max!” David scruffed the top of Max's hair as the boy stood in shock. 

There wasn't a group of people. There wasn't a surprise party. There wasn't a famous celebrity hiding inside of a huge cardboard cake. There wasn't copious amounts of decorations. 

It was simple. 

A small 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ banner hung lazily above the couch with a few balloons on either side. The coffee table was home to a strange shape covered in wrapping paper along with a few other items dressed in colourful patterned paper. 

“Oh.” Max sighed with relief. David hadn't gone over the top in the slightest, for the first time in Max's life someone had cared enough to listen. 

“Oh? Is everything okay?” David slowly shut the door as he looked down at Max, his school backpack slowly slipping off of his shoulder. 

Max was in a trance. He had never seen so much colourful paper before, David had most definitely spoilt him. 

Max nodded slowly as he blinked a few times towards the gifts sat on the table. 

“Are they for me?” Max acted dumb, not wanting to get too excited. 

“They're not for me so they must be for you!” David grinned. 

“Oh.” 

“What are you waiting for? Go and open them!” David gently tapped Max on the back sending him forward with excitement. 

Max had never experienced what it was like to have a pile of gifts to open on his birthday or Christmas. Ripping the colourful paper away was something that every child needed to experience for themselves and finally Max was about to do exactly that. 

Max darted forward towards the table, it wasn't like him to be greedy about anything but he knew that the gifts were his. 

He wasn’t quite sure what to do when he approached the table, glancing back towards David to ask permission once again. David nodded slowly as he placed his hands onto his hips and smiled. 

Max began to tear away at the paper of the largest gift. He felt slightly embarrassed about getting somewhat excited for the gifts but he knew David wouldn’t have minded in the slightest. It was what he wanted; for Max to be happy. 

As the paper pulled away the shape of the gift was revealed, allowing Max to grab it out of the paper and sit himself down onto the couch on the opposite side of the table. David stepped forward and smiled as Max held onto the blue and white object with dear life. 

“What do you think?” David questioned, trying his very hardest not to explode with excitement over the gift he had given his new found son. 

Max was lost for words as he stared back down at the gift in both of his hands, cradling it like a mother cradled a small child. Max had never received a gift of the sort. It was clear to see that David cared for Max more than anyone had cared for the young boy his entire life. 

“I thought I’d get you something a little more your style.” David beamed as he pointed towards the blue and white electric guitar sat on Max’s lap. 

Max had listened to David play his acoustic guitar for months and it had always somewhat intrigued him. David knew that Max didn’t enjoy all of the country songs and acoustic CDs of Ed Sheeran that he played in the car on the way to school. 

Max enjoyed his rap and occasional punk song which David would be slightly disgusted by after listening to them through the walls. 

As much as David wanted to buy Max a drum kit he wanted to get the young boy something that they could finally bond over. Unfortunately David didn’t know how to play the drums. Even so, the neighbours may not have been very happy with that choice of gift. 

Max half smiled down at the electric guitar coloured in a sky blue, his favourite colour. 

“Will you teach me how to play?” Max questioned as he looked up towards David with glazy eyes.

David bit his lip as he attempted not to cry from the question. 

“Of course I will, Max! What kind of dad do you think I am?” David smirked as he pressed harder onto his hips.

Max raised his eyebrows at the question, he knew exactly what kind of dad David was. But did David know? 

Max leant the electric guitar on the side of the couch before jumping down from his seat and making his way through the maze of torn up pieces of paper. David watched him move, carefully navigating his way around the coffee table towards the tall man. 

Max didn’t bother to look up as he gripped onto David’s legs, hugging him as tightly as he could. David wasn’t the only person in the room attempting not to ball his eyes out. 

“The best kind.” Max sniffed, making sure not to let go of David.

David smiled down at the young boy by his feet, gently placing his hand onto Max’s head. 

“Why don’t you go and open the rest of your presents? Then we can go out for pizza and ice cream!” David offered. 

Max looked upwards with a slight reddish tone to his nose and nodded slowly.

Not every birthday was a bad one. Not when David was there. Not ever again.


End file.
